Where You Are
by Tcup
Summary: This is a sequel to Here On Earth. It take place six months after Sam's death and this is Jasper's story. Late again with the update. But here it is. Chapter 9 is up. Thank you for your reviews.
1. Six Months Since

**A/N:** This is a "Here On Earth" fanfiction. A sequel actually and this is Jasper's story. Three things – that I can think of right now – first, Jasper's sister is younger here than in the movie. Second, both of Samantha's parents own Mabel's Table, not just her Mom as in the movie. Third, the sequences in **_italics_** are flashbacks or remembrances.

**Disclaimer:** Okay, let's get this over with. I don't own anyone or anything seen, mentioned or referred to in the movie. All else belongs to me. Please RR, and please be gentle. It's my first fanfiction. No flaming – but if you must – No anonymous. Sign your name please. Moving on.

**WHERE YOU ARE**

(Sequel to Here On Earth)

**Chapter 1: Six Months Since……**

It has been six months since Samantha's funeral. To him it still felt like only yesterday.

On any given day he could be found there; in his usual spot at Mabel's Table, in the second booth from the door, in the front window. Not that it was unusual for him to be there _before _Samantha's death. He was expected to be there, either waiting for her to finish her shift, or coming in with her after school. He halfway expected to meet her even now. She just finishing up or them just hanging out with Pete, his best friend and Pete's girlfriend Vanessa, hers. Jasper expected this even though he and Samantha had not been together as a couple for several months prior to her death. Although he loved her, she had found love with someone else. She had broken his heart. He always believed they were meant to be together. He had been wrong. In the end, they had decided to remain friends.

The activity at Mabel's Table was running at fever pitch as it has since it's re-opening several weeks after the funeral. The diner has also been short-handed ever since. It was hard to replace Sam, as her parents were the owners. And as reluctant as her parents were to replace her, it all became too much for them to handle. They were forced to hire some extra help. However, the hand-written "Help Wanted" sign placed in the front window, went largely ignored by the locals. No one wanted to be the one to replace Samantha. Until………

"Finally!" she thought to herself. "We're here. Wherever here is." It had been a long bus ride, not helped in the least by the flat tire that delayed their arrival by several hours. But they were arriving. Now all she wanted to do was figure out where she was arriving to.

It was after dark when she stepped off the bus with only her backpack and her camera bag. She entered the bus station and noticed the sign over the ticket counter. It read "Putnam Station" and beneath that "Putham, Massachusetts". She hadn't planned on stopping here, let alone staying here. But her body was tired, stiff, and in need of a good workout; and the next town was another three hours away. Being stuck on that bus again, right now, was a prospect she didn't care to entertain. With a sigh, she located the information counter. She asked the clerk behind the counter, "Excuse me. Hi, um, could you tell me where the nearest hotel, motel, inn is in town?"

"Well", the clerk began to answer. "They have rooms upstairs they like to rent out. They don't have room service though."

"Oh, that's fine. Can I take care of that in here or………."

"They have an office out that door", the clerk pointed towards the door she just entered through. "You're going to go to the left and around the corner towards the back."

"Thank you very much."

She followed the directions the clerk gave her. She also noticed two things she hadn't paid much attention to when she got off the bus. First was how cold it was; it was mid-February, so she assumed it was supposed to be cold; she wasn't from this part of the county after all. The second thing she noticed was how quiet it was. Where was everyone? It was barely 10:00 pm and she heard very little, not even traffic. It felt a little eerie. She wondered if maybe she should have endured the extra three hours on the bus to the next town after all. However with the night air being colder than she was used to, her feet grew faster than her thoughts.

She reached a small office around the corner towards the back before she could change her mind and climb back onto that bus. She rented a room for the next couple of nights; not knowing how long she was going to be staying in town. She was told again by the desk clerk that there was no room service.

"But Mabel's Table is right across the street", the clerk went on. "The food's really good and the diner is brand new. It was just rebuilt last summer.

She thought about it, but she was just too tired. She would have to check out Mabel's Table tomorrow morning. Right now she only wanted to get to her room.

The room was nice. Its most dominate feature, of course, was its queen-sized bed. The bed stood high off the floor on thick, carved wooded legs. A partial canopy hung over it, decorated in the same large floral pattern as the bed linen. The large yellow roses in the pattern was a common theme throughout the room; the flowers in the vases on the dresser and nightstands; the over sized paintings hanging on either side of the windows, and even the scented soaps in the adjacent bathroom were yellow roses. The room was a little frilly for her tastes, but quaint, charming and, as it turned out, very comfortable.

"Jasper! Jas!" called Pete from the bottom of the stairs, the stairs that led to the room over the Arnolds' barn.

For the last couple of months Jasper Arnold had taken to staying up there. The last person to stay up there was rich-kid Kelly Morse from the Ralston Academy, the private boys school up on the hill. Kelly, who showed up in town one night, wreaking havoc and becoming Jasper's rival for Samantha's heart……….

_"Hey, I want to know one thing before I go", said Kelly from his car after getting himself and his friends thrown out of Mabel's Table._

_"And what's that?" asked Jasper. He and Pete were standing in the parking lot, after having just left Mabel's themselves._

_"What freaks you out more, getting bailed out by your girlfriend, or knowing she was adding me to her fantasy file?" With a smug grin on his face and a cocky laugh, Kelly peeled out of the diner's parking lot, leaving Jasper and Pete standing in his wake._

_"What did he say?" Pete, at Jasper's side, wanted to know._

_Staring out after Kelly's tail lights, Jasper stated, "I think he just said come kick my ass"…._

That was last summer. A summer that started off well enough. It was graduation. Jasper thought he and Samantha had their whole lives ahead of them. He thought they'd be spending their lives together, until Kelly and his friends decided they'd go 'slumming' among the locals of Putnam. The 'Putties' as they were called by the 'Ralston Boys'.

"JASPER!" Pete yelled for him this time. Still no answer.

Robin, Jasper's little sister, poked her head out of the back door of the house. "He's not up there", she told Pete. "He left before breakfast again."

"You know where he went?"

"No", she answered and went back inside.

"Where the hell is he?" Pete said to himself. He was starting to worry about his best friend. Jasper has always been a quiet guy, but he's gotten worse since Samantha's death. And he kept disappearing all the time.

Quaint and comfortable became bright and cheery; too much so, too early in the morning. "Are you kidding me?" She said to herself, as she was awakened by the sun shining through the sheer pale yellow curtains covering the windows.

Reluctantly she climbed out of the nice warm bed into the chilly morning air. She didn't know why she didn't expect it to be cold, the night had been cold, but she didn't. So chilly was the air it shocked her. She showered quickly, got dressed even quicker, and with camera bag in hand, she set out to explore the little town she found herself in.

She made her first stop Mabel's Table. It came highly recommended after all, and she desperately needed a hot, steaming cup of coffee. In her experiences with numerous diners, most made excellent coffee and she hoped this one would be the same. She took an instant liking to the place the minute she walked through the door. There was a lively chatter buzzing all around; with conversations crossing over from table to table, and customers socializing and visiting with each other. Like the room she stayed in, she found this place quaint and amazingly comfortable even in the midst of all the early morning activity.

When she approached the counter, the blond woman behind it turned around to face her. "Hi. It's going to be a few minutes before I can get you a table."

"That's cool. Is it always this busy so early in the morning?"

"Morning, noon, night", the blond waitress started to answer, then began to falter. "We've been….kind of….short-handed….these last several months."

"Yeah, I noticed your "Help Wanted" sign in the window. It looks like it's been there a while."

"It has….with good reason", responded the waitress somewhat solemnly. Then jokingly, "You wouldn't by any chance be looking for a job, would you?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't. Unless, of course, there's something I should know about?" She said with a sidelong glance.

"No, not really", the waitress lied. "Are you saying you're interested in this job? After seeing all this?" She waved her hand, taking in the entire space.

"I might be persuaded. How much does it pay?"

"Not much above minimum wage to start. You have experience?"

"Some, but I can get into a groove pretty quick. Besides, from what you've said, no one else seems to want the job."

"No they don't", the waitress admitted with finality. "Can you start like yesterday?"

With a slight chuckle, she countered, "How about you give me ten minutes and let me drop these things back off in my room. It's right across the way over the bus station. And by the way, my name's Alex Jace." And with that Alex turned to leave the diner.

The blond waitress called after her, "Welcome aboard Alex. My name's Jennifer Cavanaugh. My parents own this place."

Alex stopped and looked back at her, "The boss' daughter?"

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"No", Alex answered matter-of-factly. "Ten minutes."

"Hurry!"

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Mystery Man

**Chapter 2: Mystery Man**

****

Just when Pete was getting ready to start looking for Jasper again, he showed up back home. Pete was standing in the middle of the Arnolds' drive way when Jasper pulled in, stopping just short of his leg's. Pete could hear Bob Marley coming from the car stereo before Jasper shut off the car. He had had the music cranked, because Pete could hear it over the engine's roar and even through the car's closed windows. The music was familiar to Pete. It was the same Bob Marley CD Jasper always listened to when something was bothering him. As he stepped his tall frame from his car, Pete stalked over to him, not too happy with his best friend at the moment. Even so, he was still concerned.

"Where the hell have you been, man?" Pete demanded, looking up into Jasper's face. "I was just comin' to look for you – again!"

Shoulders hunched, head down, and unable or unwilling to meet Pete's eyes, Jasper merely shrugged and walked past him. Pete didn't allow Jasper to get too far when he caught up to him and stepped in front of him.

"What's going on man?" Pete questioned Jasper.

"Nothin' okay man", Jasper replied, hoping Pete would let this go. He tried to step around Pete, but again Pete wouldn't let him leave.

Pete pushed his hand into the middle of Jasper's chest and told him straight out, "No way are you getting off that easy. Pausing, "It's been months you know.

"Listen, just let it go Pete, okay!" Jasper said this more sharply than he intended, hoping Pete would finally get the message.

Jasper's hope was rewarded. Pete got the message. Jasper knew he would. He would let this go, at least for now. Pete always had his back no matter what; all while they were growing up and especially last summer. Jasper knew how hard it must have been for Pete to tell him, but they had always been straight with each other….

_"Shit!" Jasper yelled from underneath his car. It was still in pieces from the stupid accident that took out Mabel's Table. He'd been lying on his back under the car for the better part of an hour trying to finish what should have only taken ten minutes. "Don't just stand there man", he called out to Pete, whose legs suddenly appeared within his line of sight. "Help me."_

_ "Sorry dude. Not my thing", Pete paused. "Listen Jas, I need to tell you somethin'."_

_ "Yeah? Go ahead", Jasper told him, his own legs still poking out from under his car._

_ Pete sighed heavily but remained silent._

_ His silence told Jasper that whatever it was, it must be important. He scooted himself out from beneath his car and climbed to his feet. "Okay – what is it?"_

_ "It's Sam"_

_ "What about her? Is she all right?!"_

_ "She's fine Jas. She's better than fine."_

_ Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "So what's the deal?"_

_ "She was in the store today", Pete said, glancing down at his feet._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ Lifting his head to look Jasper in the eyes, he finished, "with Richie."_

_ The news hit Jasper as if he'd been sucker-punched; causing him to stumble back and forcing him to lean against his car for balance. He wasn't sure he wanted to know anything more, but he asked the question anyway. "What were they doing in there?"_

_ "Jas", Pete started to protest._

_ Jasper cut him off. "Tell me the rest Pete."_

_ "Look, I'm sorry man; but, they were going at it hot and heavy". Jasper was silent for several minutes, staring blankly at him. Pete wasn't sure Jasper even heard him._

_ "Are you sure you saw what you thought you saw?" Jasper asked in a raspy whisper._

_ "Yeah man I'm sure. You think I'd be here if I wasn't?"_

_ "I don't know. You coulda been wrong." Jasper's anger came through, despite his best effort to control his fears that he might lose her._

_ Pete ignored it. He knew it wasn't directed at him. "I wasn't." He waited then asked, "What are you going to do?"_

_ It was several long moments before Jasper finally responded. "I don't know", was all he could come up with._

_ "Look, I gotta get back to the store or my Dad's gonna have my ass." Pete turned and began walking back to his car. Before he got there, he called over his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid…. At least not without me."_

_ "Thanks Dad", Jasper countered sarcastically. "Been there done that."_

_ "Later Dude"_

_ "Yeah"………._

__

Breathing a small sign of relief that his brief confrontation with Pete was over, Jasper now entered his house through the back door and into the kitchen. He heard the screeching tires of Pete's car as he took off. Jasper found the house quiet. He moved through the empty kitchen, breakfast having been over for a while, and into the living room. Apparently the rest of his family was off about their daily activities. His little sister Robin was at school. His dad Malcolm and his construction company had a job out of town for the day. He wasn't quite sure where his mom was, but at least she was out of the house. He didn't want to risk running into his mother this morning. He could never resist her gentle probing. She's always able to get him to reveal things he really preferred to keep to himself. But for the time being, at least, he was safe.

Jasper restlessly wandered about the house, before finally heading back into the living room and taking a seat at the piano. It had been a long time since the last time he played seriously, having learned at his mother's side. She was an excellent teacher. Many of the children in Putnam came to her to learn. Jasper knew his mother to be soft-spoken when giving her instructions, but still firm. And if any of her students were serious in their desire to learn to play piano, they would eventually come to appreciate her methods.

Memories of his mother's instructions floated around in his head, as his long slender fingers began tickling with the piano keys. He remembered many times, while he was practicing, when she would take him by the wrist and lift his hand in front of her and tell him, "You have wonderful reach, perfect hands for playing piano."

He never quite believed her though. "Oh come on Mom", was always his response.

"Yes okay. I know. I'm just being Mom and I'm only saying what Moms are supposed to say", she jokingly mocked him, while brushing his hair off his forehead. "It's true never the less."

"Alright Mom. Whatever you say." Jasper also remembered, when he was a little kid, how easily he was able to move his fingers across the keyboard; as compared to some of his mother's other students his age, with their smaller hands and chubbier fingers.

Jasper was still at the piano when his mother, Betsy, returned home. She, like Jasper, came into the house through the back door and was half way through the kitchen before she realized she was listening to him play. _When was the last time that happened_, she wondered. She stopped at the doorway only slightly leaning into the living room so he wouldn't notice her listening. He had been avoiding her she knew, though he was being subtle about it. Until recently they had always been able to talk. Or at least he would listen to her while she talked. It was obvious to everyone what was troubling him. Whether he was unwilling to talk about it, or unable to even face it himself was anyone's guess. What was most important was that he needed some time and some space. For the moment she was willing to give it to him.

She remained standing out of sight, watching and listening to him play. _He played so beautifully,_ she thought to herself. If only she could get him to play more often; to get him to take it more seriously and to keep up with the practice. She was so enjoying his playing. Unfortunately, before she knew it, it was over. Jasper looked up suddenly and abruptly stopped playing. He was still unaware of his mother's presence behind him, listening to him. He took a deep breath, slowly pulled the cover down over the keys, and folded his hands in his lap. He sat this way, quiet and unmoving, for several minutes. While his mom was considering whether or not to approach him, he stood and left, replacing the sounds of the piano with the roar of his car's engine as he drove away.

**_xxx_****__**

Alex couldn't believe it when she returned to Mabel's. In the ten minutes it took her to get back there, the diner actually got busier. Armed with pad and pen in hand, a slightly damp towel tucked into a belt loop at the back of her well-worn jeans, and a few instructions and tips from Jennifer, she went to work. Honoring the promise she made to Jennifer earlier, she got into a groove quickly. By the end of her shift, which didn't end until early evening, her feet were hurting and her hands were cramping, yet she felt strangely wired. It had been a while since she'd felt so pumped – tapping into the constant energy and activity of the diner; everyone socializing with everyone else.

There was one exception though. This lone guy who came in late in the afternoon. Him coming into the diner alone was not what caught her eye. His remaining alone _did_. Most of the customers who came into the diner waited to be seated, unless they sat at the counter directly. He did neither. He went straight to a booth, the second one from the door, in the front window. Alex had been working almost the entire day and the diner was always busy. She couldn't remember a time during the day when any of the booths were empty long enough for someone to walk in off the street and take a seat right away, let alone be able to do it without being seated or having to wait. Although when she thought about it, that booth in particular had remained empty for about ten minutes before this guy came in. Other customers came and went, sitting at the counter or joining others at their booths or tables. Were they all avoiding that booth for some reason or were they all just leaving it for him? Who was this guy? He attracted attention and was ignored all at the same time.

Alex could understand the attention. He was tall, with shaggy dark brown hair and what she assumed were dark brown eyes. He squinted a bit which made it hard getting a good look at his eyes. _He was pretty cute_, she couldn't help but notice. He had a troubled look about him though, dark even. Maybe it was just sadness. Alex wasn't sure if he were young or if his apparent sadness made him look young. She tried to wait on him. She stopped at his table briefly to introduce herself as she had everyone she waited on throughout the day. "Hi, I'm Alex. I'll be right with you, okay?"

"It's okay, I don't want anything", he said barely above a whisper, not bothering to look at her.

"Um, we're really busy today. I'm sorry but, I can't let you take up a booth without…." Alex started to explain, when Jennifer walked up to the booth and stood opposite her.

"It's alright Alex, you don't have to worry about him", she said as she laid her hand upon his broad shoulder.

It was only then that he looked up and acknowledged her. And yes, his eyes were dark brown as well. "Whatever you say. You're the boss", Alex said and started to move on to the next booth.

"Well, the boss' daughter anyway", Jennifer joked.

It was just as well that Alex need not worry about this lone mysterious, dark, sad guy. She had more than enough customers who needed her attention. Even so, he still occupied her thoughts throughout the remainder of her day. He was still sitting there in the diner when her shift ended and she headed back to her room across the way, above the bus station. She made a mental note to herself to ask Jennifer about this 'mystery-man' during her next shift.

{END OF CHAPTER 2}


	3. French Fries

**A/N:** _Much thanks to 'roguewriter04', Angel-luvr', bamagurl1988 (Katie), and Rea Josette for your reviews. They are greatly appreciated. I apologize for the delay in updates. The writing is way ahead, but the editing is very slow. So you'll be happy to know there is a lot more to come. For now, I hope you enjoy this current chapter._

**CHAPTER 3: FRENCH FRIES**

****

****

****

Before Alex knew it, the next week came and went; one day pretty much the same as the last. Busy during the rush times and small moments during the lulls to check things out. And there was one area of the diner in particular that drew her attention; the far right wall of the diner, as you're coming in from the outside. Direct-lit from overhead, the wall was section off into one-foot wide, floor-to-ceiling panels of dark, soft-wood. Each panel carrying its own share of etchings and carvings, some deeper than others. _Nancy__ – you are my life – Tom'_; _'M & C – we will always be together'_; _'Pete & Vanessa 4ever'_; obvious romantics declaring their love for one another. There was even a marriage proposal – _'Annie marry me, Bill'_. Alex was making her way through each panel, attempting to read as many of the carvings as she could. She came to one that simply read _'Kelly loves Sam'_ just as the current lull ended. She would have to come back to the panels another time.

She hurried to wipe down several tables and the one empty booth, the second one from the door in the front window. She checked her watch, a big-faced watch with a much worn wide leather wristband that her oldest brother used to own before giving it to her; when he was finally able to buy his first dress watch. She noticed the empty booth had remained that way a little longer than it usually did. She was making her way across the diner when the booth's regular occupant finally showed up. They nearly ran into each other. He was able to angle around her before that could happen and pass by her without even seeing her it seemed. As he went by, Alex turned her head and called to his back, "You're late". She smiled to herself. Her attempt to get any kind of acknowledgement from him failed again. She tried everyday with no luck and today was no different.

The mystery-guy was still a mystery. No, that wasn't exactly true. He was even more of a mystery now. She couldn't help but notice how he continued coming into Mabel's every day, sitting alone in the same booth. He never talked to anyone and no one ever talked to him. Never did he order anything. _Did he ever eat?_ Alex wondered. He looked good and strong. He had to eat sometimes. And there was one other thing that added to the mystery surrounding this guy. No one seemed to think his behavior was strange. Or at least no one made mention of it.

"Who was this guy and what was his story?" Alex said to herself. Her curiosity was piqued, and it was getting the better of her. She must know and tonight was as good a night as any to find out. It worked out perfectly, because as it happened, Jenny had asked her if she would help lock up tonight and balance the register.

After the last customer was served and sent on their way, Jenny closed and locked the front door of the diner. She then flipped the "Open" sign to "Closed" and went about getting what she needed together to close out the day.

"What's the deal with that guy?" Alex plunged in; calling from behind the counter.

"What guy?" Jenny asked. Whether Jenny was playing dumb or not, Alex wasn't sure.

"Oh, come on. You know – the mystery guy. Tall, dark, handsome, brooding. _Him. _Who _is _he? Why does he keep coming in here everyday?" Alex pushed on. "You can't tell me it's for the food. He never orders anything."

"You mean Jasper?"

"So that's his name. Hmmm", Alex said with a raise of an eyebrow. She put down the wet towel she was using to wipe down the counter and joined Jenny at the table where she was counting the day's receipts.

Jenny showed no sign of supplying any further information about Jasper. Alex had to resort to a little encouragement. Jenny gave up her silence and sighed. She stopped counting, folded her hands on the table, and began to tell Alex a little bit about Jasper. If there was anything else she wanted to know about him she would have to ask him herself. _I dare her_, Jenny thought.

"Okay", Jenny started as if she were rattling off a shopping list. "His name is Jasper Arnold. He's a… friend of the family. His family owns a farm about half a mile from here. His mom gives piano lessons. His father has his own construction company and he sometimes works with his dad. He's even responsible for this place, in more ways than one". She smiled absently. It wasn't a happy smile though. A slight frown crossed Alex's face. "After the fire, the diner had to be rebuilt", Jenny went on to explain briefly. "He's a pretty good guy and…", she hesitated for the second time. "He used to date my sister". Jenny stopped after that and offered nothing more.

Alex sat silent for several long moments, waiting. Then, "Is that it? I mean, that still doesn't explain why he shows up here everyday. And…."

Jenny stopped her, "You'll have to go to Jasper directly if you want to know any more. But, I doubt he'll tell you anything." And that was it. Jenny returned to counting and batching the day's receipts, finishing each batch, and scooting it across the table to Alex; who would then input the totals into the calculator and run a tape for the bank deposit. With no further discussion, a couple of hours later the two were finished and everything was ready for Jenny to stop by the bank in the morning.

Alex contemplated the little Jenny told her about Jasper as she made her way back up to her room. What was the more she wasn't telling. And from Jenny's behavior, the more must be a lot more. "I wonder", Alex muttered to herself.

**_XXX_**

Alex tuned away from the order window behind the counter when she heard the little bell over the diner door jingle as it opened and closed. Her next customer was up, until she saw who it was. It was Jasper, showing up like clockwork. She watched him as he moved through the diner and the other customers. He possessed such an ease about him, a fluidity. He reached his usual seat in the booth that always seemed to be waiting for him. Oblivious to everything and everyone else in the diner, Jasper did what he did everyday when he came in. He sat and stared out of the front windows, at who knows what.

When Alex saw that Jasper was settled in, she reached for the plate of French fries that was just put up on the order window counter. She grabbed a bottle of catsup from beneath the counter. With both the catsup and French fries in hand, she headed towards Jasper's booth.

"Hey Alex! Those are _my_ fries."

"I know Ted, I'm sorry. But a new batch is coming right up."

Her sudden actions drew wide spread notice from many of the patrons throughout the diner. They were watching when she slid into the booth across from Jasper; sitting the plate of fries and catsup down on the table in front of him. None of them wanted to stare, but each at some point or another couldn't help but steal a glance.

Alex didn't expect Jasper to speak, so it startled her when he pulled his attention away from the view out of the window to tell her, "I didn't order those."

His voice came to her ears deep, rich, and rumbling, sounding as if it were traveling up from the bottom of his feet. It sent a shiver through her, causing her mind to drift for a moment; conjuring up imagines of a rich, deep, flowing river of chocolate and what it would sound like if it had a voice. She imagined it sounding like him. She caught herself quickly, realizing her little distraction left her staring into his face.

"I know you didn't Jasper", she recovered. The surprise at the use of his name, showed briefly in his eyes. She leaned in towards him and turned her head to look over her shoulder, as if checking to make sure no one was listening to them. Turning back with a sly smile on her face, she whispered, "Don't worry, it's on the house." She then got up and left, just as suddenly as she'd sat down. This time _he_ was left wondering. And for the first time, Alex noticed him showing any sign of interest in his surroundings.

Jasper watched her as she left him and he caught her scent. It was a subtle scent. A mixture of fruit and flowers, and a hint of something else; something decidedly spicy. He thought it curious that her scent would come to him only _after_ she left him, when she had just been sitting across from him a few seconds earlier. He watched her move about the diner while he absentmindedly picked at the plate of French fries she put in front of him. He watched her take full command of the place; juggling several tables, along with several booths and taking care of the counter as well.

This new girl, Alex if he remembered correctly, is reminiscent of her. In no way comparable to the statuesque form of Samantha, who could be imposing when she wanted to be, this girl is no less commanding. Though petite, she is impressive. She wove her way throughout the diner with total confidence. She chatted casually with each of the customers she encountered, flashing a beautifully genuine smile. She wore her black, shiny hair straight and loose, and hanging down her back all the way to her waist. Although her face-to-face distraction of him was brief, it was plenty enough time for Jasper to notice several other things about her.

Her pale olive skin was smooth, clear and sun-blushed. She wore very little make-up; only a hint of color and shine to her lips, and a wisp of smokiness beneath her eyebrows. Jasper subconsciously liked this, because for her to wear any more make-up would over-power her silverish grey eyes and her slight dimples. Any more would definitely cover up the sprinkling of freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose and along each of her cheekbones. Her shift would end a couple of hours later and not only would Jasper finish off the plate of French fries, but he would keep his eyes on her the entire time.

Alex left the diner, at the end of her shift, weary and still wondering. She glanced back at Mabel's before crossing the street, and she saw Jasper return to his thousand-mile stare out of the front window. Where was he? What was he seeing?

When she got to her room, she unpacked her camera equipment, which she hadn't touched since arriving in town. She switched the regular lens on her favorite camera to a telephoto lens and aimed it out of her room's window. From there she could see Mabel's and the front windows where Jasper always sat; and where he continued to sit. She found him with her telephoto camera lens and fired off an entire roll of film; capturing full on close-ups of his face.

She could almost predict how the photos would turn out. She usually could when she was on her game or when she came across a great subject. And considering this subject, how could the shots not develop out beautifully. The problem now would be finding access to facilities to develop them herself. That was always a problem whenever she was on the road. She wasn't about to trust these pictures to anyone else. So unfortunately her prediction would have to wait.

_{END OF CHAPTER #3}_


	4. Dinner With The Cavanaughs

**_A/N:_**_ I am so sorry my updates take so long in coming. I've discovered in writing this story that I am a perfectionist :( and a bit paranoid. I can't put up a new chapter unless I feel totally okay with it. Thank you all for your patience, encouragement and reviews. Here's the next chapter. This is for Miss Kitten because she was so adamant. :):)_

__

__

__

****

****

**Chapter 4 – Dinner With The Cavanaughs**

Mabel's was calming down, as it usually did around mid-morning. The early rush being over, the diner was left to those who just liked hanging out. One of those, of course, was Pete.

"Hey Jenny", he called out as he took a seat at the counter. After looking around a bit, he asked, "Where's that cute new waitress you guys finally hired?"

"She's off today", answered Jenny. She came up behind him and spoke over his shoulder. "What would Vanessa say about you checking out our new waitress? You remember Vanessa – your _girlfriend._"

Turning his stool away from the counter to face Jenny, "Vanessa knows she's my only girl. Besides a guy could look, for my sakes", Pete started to laugh.

Jenny just shook her head at Pete's lame joke while she wiped off a just vacated table. _He_ _just cracks himself up_, she thought to herself; but she said to him sarcastically, "As long as you don't touch though right?"

"Yeah…. Where's she staying anyway?"

"Why do you need to know that, Pete? I would suggest", Jenny scolded, "you stay concerned about your girlfriend or maybe your _best_ friend."

"He's still haunting this place, huh?" Pete kept twirling the stool around to follow Jenny as she worked.

"Every day like clockwork. He's at least eating something now."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I don't know how she did it, but Alex has been able to get him to at least eat the French fries she brings over every time he's in here. Something finally getting his attention."

"Or someone", Pete insinuated with a raised eyebrow. "You know much about her?"

"No not really, except that she's a good waitress. I was hoping to catch up with her today. Mom wants me to invite her over to the house for dinner."

**oO0Oo**

****

"Thank you", said the deep and rumbling voice, as Jasper accepted the small bouquet of flowers he just purchased. It was the same bouquet of flowers he purchased every day; white daisies, pale pink roses, baby's breath, and all encircled by blue forget-me-nots.

"That girl of yours must be real special", commented Mr. Miller. Mr. Miller, an older gentleman, owned the flower shop just outside of town. There was a flower shop in Putnam, closer to Jasper's home; but here, aside from seeing him every day, no one knew him.

"Yes sir", Jasper paused. "She was. But she wasn't my girl." He then turned and left the shop.

**oO0Oo**

****

Alex hurried her way across the street, bundled up as tightly as she could in, what turned out to be, a most flimsy of jackets. She still wasn't used to such cold weather, and mistakenly not prepared for it when she began her travels. Upon reaching and entering Mabel's Table, she immediately welcomed the warmth the diner offered her.

"You have the day off, remember?" Jenny told Alex while still carrying several plates of foods to be served to a nearby table.

"I know, but a girl's gotta eat. And as I was told several times when I first took a room over there 'there is no room service'."

"That's great, because I was hoping to catch up with you today anyway."

"Jen", one of Mabel's regular customers beckoned.

"Hold on one second Ted. I'll be right with you."

Alex was still shivering a bit when she took a seat at the counter. Standing and leaning over the counter, she reached for the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup, sipping it slowly and hoping the hot liquid would quickly finish warming her up.

"Alex", Jenny called to her from the cash register. "Here's your change Ted…. Alex, Mom wants you to come to dinner tonight, okay?"

"Yeah?" Alex says questioningly.

"It's no big deal. My parents just want to get to know you better." Jenny paused, her mood briefly turning somber. "It's just with you…. With someone finally replacing…. Taking over for…. They just want to make sure you're okay here", Jenny finished with a resigning sigh.

"Are you sure _you're_ okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine really." And with that Jenny walked away, returning to her customers.

Already suspicious of this dinner, Jenny's change in mood caused Alex to be even more so. It was the second time in talking about this job, a job she took on the spur of the moment that Jenny's mood had taken a sudden dark turn.

**oO0Oo**

****

Alex fell in love with how everything was so close to everything else in Putnam. It took her only a few more minutes to walk to the Cavanaugh's house than it did to cross the street to get to the diner. Their home was a mere hundred feet behind Mabel's Table. It was a lovely home; warm and inviting. When Sheriff Earl and Mrs. Jo Cavanaugh met Alex at the door, they made her feel welcomed immediately. As well as everything seemed, however, Alex got the sense of vacant ness about the house; like something was missing or someone.

The Cavanaugh's led Alex towards the back of the house, through the kitchen which had the most delicious aromas wafting throughout. The back of the house had a screened in porch, where Jenny was busy setting up for dinner with the help of a blond-headed little girl who looked exactly like her. The porch was heated and it faced a small lake that was sparsely surrounded by baron trees, and sparkled from the light of the rising moon. It was beautiful. So inspired by the lake, Alex asked if she could come back sometime and photograph it from their back porch. They agreed and that was a good start for the dinner-table conversation.

Jenny and her little daughter, who insisted on helping mommy, started bringing dinner out to the back porch. After which, Jenny put her daughter to bed. Having been feed earlier in the evening and helping her mom, she was more than tired enough to fall asleep quickly and put up little fuss. Alex sat with Jenny's parents, Earl and Jo. It was Jo who began the conversation, as Jenny returned to join them.

"So Alex, photograph is a hobby of yours?" Jo Cavanaugh asked.

"No actually, Mrs. Cavanaugh", Alex started.

"Jo, please", she said as she began serving everyone a plate. Dinner was simple but delicious. Mrs. Cavanaugh prepared a hearty beef stew with lots of vegetables and a rich, dark brown gravy. Along with the stew, wide buttered noodles and a fresh green salad was served.

"Okay, Jo", Alex continued. "I'm actually a professional photographer. I shoot landscapes mostly, with the occasional portrait; should I come across an interesting subject." Alex allowed for the slight smile to cross her face as her thoughts went briefly to the shots she'd taken of Jasper the previous afternoon. He was definitely an interesting subject. No one noticed her momentary loss of focus and conversation as well as dinner continued.

"How did you become interested in photography?" Jo asked, settling into her seat after serving her own plate.

"My father was a photographer in the Air Force", Alex replied.

"Your father was a journalist then."

"No, I don't think so, not really."

"You don't _think_ so?" Sheriff Cavanaugh, a bit gruff, joined in the conversation.

"No sir. My father died when I was young."

"I'm sorry", Jo offered her condolences.

"Thank you. But there's no need to be. It happened a long time ago and I've been all right for a while now."

"You never found out how exactly your father's photography was used by the Air Force?", again it was the sheriff that asked the question.

"No sir I didn't", Alex turned to face the sheriff directly. "I asked my mother about it once. She said my father didn't talk about what he did in the Air Force except to say that he worked with cameras. I inherited a couple of them when he died. I don't travel with them though."

"Do you get to travel a lot?" asked Jenny, her interest growing.

"Yeah, when I want to."

"How'd you end up in Putnam?" Jenny asked with slight disdain. "I mean you probably could have gone anywhere."

"It was totally by accident, or maybe it was fate. I was on my way to Boston, but with the trip taking so long and being so late in getting to this point, I couldn't spend another minute on that bus. So I decided I could spend a few days here, do some exploring, and take some pictures."

"You do know you've been here almost two weeks right?" Jenny said.

"Yeah I know." Alex chuckled. "But I like it here and I haven't had a chance to do any real exploring yet. Besides, I'm in no big hurry and the room I'm renting over the bus station is not so bad."

"If you're planning on staying in town any length of time, you might want to think about making more permanent living arrangements", Jenny suggested.

"That's probably a good idea. Maybe I can find a place where I can develop my pictures."

"We don't usually have professional photographers working as waitresses in our diner."

"I'm sure you don't Sheriff Cavanaugh. But you have a pretty busy diner, and Jenny seemed to be at the end of her rope when we met."

"She's right Dad", Jenny added.

"If you don't mind my asking Sheriff, why wasn't the job filled before I took it?"

"Because no one else wanted it."

"Jenny, please."

"Come on Mom. We should at least tell her."

"Tell me what?" Alex questioned. "Why didn't anyone else want the job? And I thought you said there wasn't much I needed to know." That last part was aimed directly at Jenny.

An uncomfortable silence fell over everyone for several long moments. Jenny was the first to break that silence. When she plunged forward, it was with an explanation undoubtedly painful for her and her family….

"I'm sorry", Jenny apologized. "I guess I did lie to you a little bit. You see, no one in this town wanted to work at Mabel's because no one wanted to take over Sam's job. I guess it's their way of showing respect for our family. I don't know." Jenny let out a long, sad sigh, looking off into nothing.

"Sam?" Alex asked trying to gently probe Jenny or anyone else at the table to continue. When it looked like no one would, Alex thought better of her question, or rather she thought better of asking it. Her mind was revving up though. Was this sleepy little town harboring a deep, dark secret; and did she really want to know it? She started, "Look, I'm sorry. It's really none of my business. I…"

"Samantha", Jenny continued suddenly. "My sister. She died last year."

At that admission, Sheriff Cavanaugh abruptly stood, "Another Ralston boy…", and left the dinner table, knocking over his chair in the process.

"Dad, that wasn't his fault", Jenny tried to reason with him as he retreated from the room. "As much as I wanted to blame him too", she went on, almost under her breath, to no one in particular.

"Earl", Jo called after her husband. When he didn't stop, she got up and followed him from the dining room, through the house to the front porch. He sat on the front porch steps, looking out over his property. The same place he sat and cried when he finally accepted that his "little girl" was going to die, and that she was prepared and ready for that eventuality.

"I am really sorry", Alex apologized again. "I didn't…"

"You didn't", Jenny interrupted her. After her mom followed her dad out, Jenny continued. "My dad really took my sister's death hard. He just couldn't understand how there was nothing that could be done for her. Even he as the sheriff couldn't stop it." Jenny's eyes glazed over and Alex intently waited for her to go on. She sounded like she really needed to get this out. "The cancer was moving too fast. The doctors said there were some radical treatments they could try, some harsh ones. At best, these treatments _might_ slow down the cancer, slightly; but they wouldn't stop it. They said maybe two years, again at best; but that that time wouldn't be pleasant. More than likely it would be very painful. Sam refused to live the rest of her life that way. She wanted to have what life she could in the time she had left. My dad had a hard time accepting her decision."

"She sounds like she was a very strong person", Alex commented.

"I never thought she was until then…. My sister was very beautiful. She could have had the attention of half the guys in this town, if she wanted it."

"I take it she didn't want it?" Alex questioned.

"There was that and then there was Jasper. None of those guys were dumb enough to want to go up against Jasper", Jenny replied as she began to clear the dinner table.

"Jasper", was all Alex said to that. But as Jenny disappeared into the kitchen, Alex thought to herself, _the mystery guy _does_ have a mystery_. So that's why he keeps coming to the diner every day. He's mourning Samantha. He's still mourning her.

When Jenny returned with two pieces of chocolate cake, Alex asked her, "Were they close – your sister and Jasper?"

"They'd been together ever since they were kids. Up until last summer when…"

"When the cancer happened", Alex tried to help her finish what she believed to be an obviously painful thought.

"When Kelly happened." It wasn't her sister's cancer she was thinking about after all. But Jenny's comment was still made with a certain amount of pain in her voice. She sat silently for a few minutes. She and Alex both did.

In the meantime, Jenny's mother returned. Her father, however, wasn't inclined to do the same. Jo Cavanaugh apologized for her husband and hoped Alex enjoyed dinner. Alex said she had and thanked her for her family's hospitality. Alex also apologized again for any pain or discomfort her questions may have caused and then suggested that maybe it was time for her to leave.

"Goodnight Mrs. Cavanaugh. Goodnight Jen", Alex said as she stepped out onto the front porch. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Wait", Jenny stopped her and handed her a piece of paper. "This is the address and phone number for the Arnolds. They have a room over their barn. I've only known them to rent it out once, but they might want to do it again. You should really check it out."

"I will. Thanks."

Alex left and headed back to her room over the bus station. She went to bed that night with several questions weighing on her mind. What was the relationship between Jasper and Samantha? Who was Kelly? And what did this Kelly person have to do with Jasper and Samantha?

(END OF CHAPTER 4)


	5. A Room For Rent

**_A/N_**: _Once again, thank you all for your reviews. A few quick things – I took some liberties with the décor of the __Arnold__'s room over their barn. The __Minneapolis__ reference is for my Mom. And please remember – Jasper's little sister is younger than she was in the movie._

**Chapter 5: A Room For Rent**

****

****

A fine layer of perspiration broke out and covered Jasper's entire body. He slept an uneasy sleep, rarely peacefully anymore since Samantha's death. He often spent his nights tossing and turning constantly in failed attempts to escape his recurring nightmares. Once again his attempts failed as another nightmare chased him…

She was alive again, alive and well, and they were together. It was just like old times. He loved her and he would have bet anything that she loved him too. Being alone with her felt almost right, except he didn't quite recognize where they were.

The room they were in was overly bright, almost blindingly so. Any color, if there was any color, was leached out by the over-abundance of light. The room felt familiar to him in some way he couldn't quite put his finger on and there was music playing. It was coming from all around them. He kept searching for it, but couldn't find the source. Suddenly he found himself seated on a stark white bench that wasn't there a second ago, and sitting in front of a stark white piano that also wasn't there a second ago. When he looked down, he saw that the music was coming from him. He was playing. He was playing for her, for Samantha.

Jasper had never played for Samantha before. He never felt comfortable enough in his abilities. He never felt he could lose himself enough to play all out in front of her. He could now. His love for her was coming through in his playing. He could feel her love for him as she listened. She stood, leaning against the piano with her elbows atop it and her chin resting in her hands. She watched him intently. Her big blue-green eyes never leaving his. She was enthralled by the passion with which he played. In this time, for this moment, they were the only two people in the world and they loved each other.

As quickly as those familiar feelings caught up with him once more, is as quickly as they left him. What Jasper was just feeling from Samantha was already fading. More like it was drifting away from him and towards someone else. At that same moment, Jasper became aware of something else happening. Color was appearing in the room. Not all colors though. Only one – yellow. Yellow roses began springing up all over the once blinding white room. They sprang up in big bunches, and small bunches, and in single delicate buds. Their sudden fragrance in the room was over-whelming and getting stronger. Not only were yellow roses popping up out of nowhere, but yellow rose petals were raining down from above. Soon a blanket of them covered the entire top of the piano and was slowly filling the room.

Jasper hated yellow roses. Every time he bought his flower bouquet for her, he made sure they were never included. Those were their roses, Samantha and – someone else; someone other than him. He knew he should know who that someone was, but he couldn't remember. Not right away anyway. Not until he saw them – slowly coming into his view. It was Kelly. It was always Kelly. He kept coming back over and over. Each and every time, Jasper would sense Samantha's feelings drifting away from him and focusing on Kelly. Kelly, who came for her again and again, always carried with him a full bouquet of yellow roses.

Samantha abandoned her place at the piano and ran into Kelly's arms. Jasper played on. Their passion flowed as their lips met and crushed the roses between them. Jasper played on. He didn't want to. He didn't want to watch them either; but as much as he tried to, needed to, he couldn't stop himself. He watched even as Samantha began withering in Kelly's arms, and collapsing to the floor, taking him with her. And still Jasper played on, watching and feeling his heart break. His gaze never wavered as Samantha took her last breath, and covered in yellow rose petals, died in Kelly's embrace…

Jasper awoke with a sudden gasp, inhaling deeply as if he'd forgotten to breathe. His heart was pounding in his chest; leaving his body too weak to move. He always remembered upon waking that the blinding white room his nightmare played out in was Samantha's hospital room. He opened his eyes slowly and laid there in his bed staring at the ceiling as he always did, waiting for his strength to return. He could still smell the fragrance of the roses; his dream taking longer than usual to fade from him.

**oO0Oo**

Alex decided to take advantage of her morning off. She agreed to help out with the night shift that night, thereby leaving her morning free to do some much desired exploring of the area. Something she had been meaning to do since deciding to extend her stay in Putnam. So after picking up an extra large coffee with a heavy dose of sugar and easy milk, she set out early.

She started walking and wandering. She went about looking into storefront windows along the main street running through town, and admiring the well-kept homes along the way. She continued to wander about until she came across the local library. It looked exactly the way it was supposed to look in Alex's mind. It had masonry construction, light in color, and aside from the second floor, it looked about the size of Mabel's Table. The front of the building had concrete steps that ran the width of it. The entrance was a double set of double doors and floor-to-ceiling windows on either side of those doors extending out to the corners.

Alex had a thing for libraries; the quietness of them, how they allowed you to isolate yourself even when they were full. She knew the minute she saw this one, she was going in. As far as libraries go, Putnam's was typical, stacks of books, card catalogs, tables and chairs, individual studying cubbies, and over sized lounge chairs for hanging out or reading. Looking around, it was the second floor that Alex was interested in. It was the library's media center, complete with audio and visual study tools, computers and internet access.

Alex suddenly realized, when she was deciding to stay in Putnam for however long that might be, she was essentially leaving her life behind. She was walking away from it. _Had that been her intention? She wondered. Did she need a break from her life, to not think about it for a while? Or did things here feel so good and comfortable, she forgot her life? _She resolved herself and realized it was probably the latter. She had let herself forget about her life, but not anymore. She was still going to stay in Putnam, at least for a while, but her life beckoned as well. It was time to get back to it. And the Putnam Public Library Media Center was a good place to start.

She spent the rest of the morning and the early part of the afternoon in front of one of the library's computers. She used it to access her email account. She read through her emails, dumping many and answering some. She had quite a few from her mother who moved to Minneapolis from Los Angeles shortly after she started her trek across country. She had a scant few from her brothers – one living nearby in Boston and the other still living in Los Angeles. Most of the other emails were proposals and/or propositions of which she had no interest. There were several, however, all from the same person. This person had been shown some of her work, and wanted to talk to her about some ideas for a project that could suit her being in Putnam quite nicely. She sent an email back expressing interest in the project and suggesting further discussion of details. If she accepted this project, she really would have to consider more permanent living arrangements.

Remembering she still needed to make contact with the Arnolds, Alex made a point to stop by their farm on her way back to her room. When she found it, she followed the short, unpaved driveway running between a good-sized house on one side and a two-story barn on the other; to dead-end at a field spreading out behind both structures. She stopped in the middle of the driveway when she reached the house. At first it didn't appear to be anyone home, until she heard the ringing of a small bell. She turned her head to listen for the direction of the bell. When she did, a little girl with soft sandy brown, almost blonde curls framing her face came out from behind the house. She was riding a child's two-wheeler bicycle and ringing the small bell attached to the handlebars.

"Who are you?" The girl asked when she spotted Alex.

"I'm Alex Jace. Who are you?"

"Robin Arnold"

"Hi Robin Arnold", Alex said, bending down to shake Robin's hand.

"Hi."

"So you're an Arnold."

"He's not here, you know", Robin informed Alex.

"Who?" She asked, a bit confused by the child's admission.

"Jasper. He's not here, if you're looking for him. He's hardly ever here anymore", Robin complained sadly.

"I'm sorry", Alex sympathized with her. "Actually, I'm here to talk to your parents. Are they home?"

In an instant Robin hopped off her bicycle, letting it fall unceremoniously at Alex's feet. Calling for her mother, the little girl ran into her house and like she let the bicycle fall, she let the screen door slam behind her. Before long, she came back out followed by a woman Alex could only assume was the child's mother. The woman met Alex at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm Betsy Arnold", she introduced herself, holding her hand out to Alex. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. My name is Alex Jace, Mrs. Arnold." Alex shook her hand as she too introduced herself.

"I've seen you. You're new to Putnam."

"Yes ma'am I am. I've been filling in over at Mabel's Table for the past couple of weeks." Alex paused, rethinking her decision to just stop by unannounced. "I should have called before showing up at your door step. I was out exploring today and on my way back when I took a shot in coming by here."

"Why _did _you come by here?" Mrs. Arnold asked suddenly.

"Jenny Cavanaugh…. Um, right now I'm renting a room, week to week, over the bus station. Jenny suggested I get in touch with you. She said that you have a room over your barn that you rented out last summer. She said you may be willing to do it again." Alex ended her extended explanation, hopeful that Mrs. Arnold would be willing to rent again.

Several minutes later, Alex was led up a flight of stairs running along the outside of the barn to the top floor room. Alex liked that. At least there was a separate entrance aside from the barn itself. When Mrs. Arnold showed her into the room, Alex saw that it was very simply done, decorated in gingham fabrics of soft blues and greens. A full-size bed, with rounded slatted head and foot boards, unadorned bedspread, and fat pillows in pillow cases matching the bedspread, sat against the wall opposite the door. Back across from the bed, left of the door as you're coming in, was a chest-of-drawers with a large mirror mounted over it. There were two matching nightstands on either side of the bed, each with a hurricane style lamp atop it.

Deeper inside the room off to the right, there was a small sitting area with a rocking chair, a window seat and a bay window that looked towards the east and the wide open meadow across the road. That window, Alex made a mental note, would let in an incredible amount of light during the early morning hours. Inside and to the left was the bathroom. It too had a window - inside the small separate shower area. That window looked out over the back fields. Alex was almost disappointed at the size of the shower, until further into the bathroom she found the old-fashioned, claw-footed bathtub. She fell in love with it instantly. She envisioned herself soaking in it, taking long hot baths covered in fragrant bubbles.

Before Mrs. Arnold could go into the details of renting the room, Alex stopped her.

"Mrs. Arnold", she began. "I really like the room, but it looks like you already have a tenant. I don't want to force someone out of their room. I…I can't….

Throughout the tour Alex noticed cd's on top of the chest-of-drawers and on the right side nightstand, a plaid flannel shirt thrown across the back of the rocking chair, and an old beat up green baseball hat on the door knob. She also saw someone's soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and hair brush in the bathroom.

"It's okay", Mrs. Arnold interrupted. "We're not renting this room out to anyone right now. These things belong to my son."

"Jasper."

"Yes. Do you know my son?"

"No. Not exactly. He comes into Mabel's everyday. Doesn't talk to anyone. Probably wouldn't eat anything either, if an order of french fries didn't find its way in front of him. From what I hear, he's been haunting the place for awhile."

"Yes. I imagine he would", Mrs. Arnold responded somewhat distantly. A small measure of concern was evident in her voice.

"You know", Alex paused. "Maybe he needs this place more than I do. I'm fine where I am."

"No! Jasper needs to be home", Mrs. Arnold declared with undeniable resolve.

Quicker than expected, Alex and Mrs. Arnold reached an agreement. For a fixed amount, Alex would take over the room on a month to month basis. The utilities, except for the phone, would be included in the rent, as the room didn't have its own phone. Alex would have to start using her cell, which she hated to do. She never wanted to be one of those people who walked around all day almost hard-wired to their phones. She wouldn't have one herself if it wasn't for her older brother. He made her carry one if she was going to be gallivanting all over the country. His words, not hers. She rarely even turned her phone on. She only used it for emergencies, which aggravated her brother to no end. He should be happier now.

Mrs. Arnold walked Alex back up the driveway, assuring her that Jasper would be out of the room by the end of the week and it would be ready for her to move into on the weekend. She also looked forward to her moving in and extended to her an open invitation to join the family for meals at any time. Alex thanked her and was back on her way into town. She had to hurry or she'd be late for her shift at the diner.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. A Mother's Concern

**Chapter 6: A Mother's Concern**

"I can't believe you rented out the room, Mom!" Jasper said incredulously while pacing up and down the kitchen. This is the most animated Betsy Arnold had seen her son in a long time. "That room is mine."

"No, it isn't", his mother countered.

"It was until you rented it out."

Trying to reason with her son and remain calm herself, she informed him. "You have a room. Here, in this house. And it's time you got back to it."

Jasper and his mother's voices could be heard from the driveway as Jasper's father, Malcolm Arnold, pulled up to the house. He was returning early from a job his construction company had in the next town over from Putnam. He started to interrupt the loud conversation coming from his kitchen, but thought better of it. Maybe in this instance his wife was better capable of handling their son; especially in the mood he's been in for the last six months.

Where Malcolm would usually put his foot down and have his son obey, his wife usually took a subtler tact. He hated to admit it, but her way more often times than not turned out to bethe most effective way of getting through to their son. All she's ever needed to do was talk to him to reason with him. She could always get him to understand; or to realize something that didn't occur to him. But lately Jasper's barely said two words to anyone. Until now with this apparent disagreement with his mother. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. He's been withdrawing further and further into himself. At least now he was talking.

"I can't be here right now, Mom."

"What does that mean?" His mother's concern for him was growing.

"It doesn't mean anything, Mom", Jasper said as he walked out of the back door.

"Jasper wait!"

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be home later and I'll get my stuff out of the room." Jasper headed out into the fields. He had chores to finish.

Behind him Betsy remained in the doorway watching her son walk away from her. He never used to do that.

"Damn", she muttered to herself as she returned to the kitchen. She was joined shortly after that by her husband.

Malcolm came into the kitchen from the main part of the house. Not wanting to contribute any additional friction to the current situation between his wife and their son, he came into the house through the front door; as opposed to the back as he usually did.

"You heard all that?" His wife asked him when she noticed him standing in the doorway. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before sitting down at the kitchen table; his tool belt hanging off one shoulder.

"Most of it", he answered. After a long pause, he offered, "I could go after him."

"I _am_ worried about him, but…" Betsy signed. "No. Butting heads with him right now is not going to do anyone any good."

"You're willing to wait for him to come around? You're not worried that he'll do something stupid?"

"I know our son", Betsy told her husband, while removing his tool belt from his shoulder. She hung it on a large knob mounted high beside the back door before continuing. "I don't think he'll do anything stupid."

"As opposed to last summer", Malcolm put in. His statement tinged with a hint of accusation.

She tilted her head and eyed him slightly. "That was testosterone. Tell me you never let that get the better of you once or twice when you were his age." She waited for a response from him; but of course there was none. She went on. "When are you going to start trusting him again?"

When for the second time her husband refused to comment, she just shook her head and continued. "Honey, you're going to have to sometime. But what's got me more worried than anything else is that he's still hurting so much."

**oO0Oo**

The sun was setting fast and taking whatever warmth it offered with it. By the time Jasper finished up the chores he left unfinished or undone all together, it was late into the evening. He was dirty, and sweaty, and sore; the price for all his hard work. The work had its rewards as well though. He was able to clear his mind for a while and to stop thinking. He was also able to push his muscles against something and burn off some anxious energy. It worked. He was good and tired. So tired that if he didn't keep moving, he could almost fall asleep wherever he stood. With any luck, he would even be too tired to dream. He trudged up the stairs to the room above the barn. He may have to give it up on the weekend, but until then it was his.

He barely made it into the room all the way when he pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor in front of the closed door. Now bare-chested, the affects on his body, if not his spirit, from working on the farm and with his father's construction company, could easily be seen. Since his growth spurt at fourteen, he has stood long and lean; almost skinny. His body filled out when he was old enough to take over some of the farming chores on his own and to do actual work with his father's construction company, other than carrying tools back and forth. His muscles took on more definition. And with the abundance of sunny, though frigid weather, his exposed skin took on a constant soft tan. It could be seen whenever he worked up enough body temperature to take his shirt off. Although most of the time it was only visible on his face, neck and arms. Had he been receptive, Jasper certainly wouldn't lack for female attention, or company for that matter. But he knew of only one girl in his life that he ever really wanted to be with. The end of last summer changed all that.

Jasper finished undressing on his way to the shower, leaving a trail of clothes and shoes behind. He turned the faucets on as high as they could go and as the steam began to rise, he stepped beneath its strong hot flow. He dropped his head forward and leaned in to let the water beat down on the back of his neck and across his shoulders. Lifting his arms he planted his hands on the tiles in front of him. His back opened up and broadened. This allowed for a wave of liquid soothing to cascade over his entire body. The wave took with it all the soreness from his aching body, and splashed it away at his feet.

Feeling better and wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist, Jasper tumbled into bed. He was asleep in an instant, but his hopes of having a dreamless night's sleep went down in a wash of cold sweat. He awoke with a start having again dreamed of Samantha, Kelly and those damn yellow roses; this time they were laughing and frolicking amongst a field of them. After deciding that trying to go back to sleep was useless, he got up and got dressed. He headed out long before sunrise.

**o0O0o**

"Mom?" Robin began. The little girl was sitting alone at the big rectangular kitchen table. The bright sunshine streaming through the windows and the opened back door bathed the Arnold's country kitchen in light.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Her mother asked and answered as she prepared breakfast in front of a very warm stove and a welcomed chilly breeze coming from the opened back door.

"Is Jasper ever coming back home?"

"Jasper hasn't left home, Sweetie. He just needed some time by himself. He needed to be…."

"Away from us", Robin concluded for her mother with a very sad pout. She missed her big brother very much. She missed the way he would play with her sometimes, take her and her friends for rides in his car, or just sit with her on the sofa and watch cartoons. He would always put his arm around her, like at church, and she would fall asleep against his stomach. Sometimes, at night after dinner she would pretend to fall asleep so he would carry her off to her room and tuck her into bed. He would always read her a story or he would make up one just to scare her and then tickle her until she laughed.

"No Sweetie. Not away from us", her mother tried to explain as gently as she could. "Sometimes a person needs to… think."

"So why does Jasper need to think up there? Why can't he think in the house?"

"I don't know Sweetie. But don't worry", Betsy assured her daughter. "Jasper will be back home very soon."

"Will he be able to think here then?"

"I hope so", Betsy said aloud. "I hope so", she said again. This time to herself.

Just then Malcolm came in for his breakfast.

"Hi Daddy."

"Good morning Honey", Malcolm greeted his daughter as he tousled her hair and gave his wife a kiss on her cheek. "Again?" he asked her without being specific.

"Before daybreak", Betsy answered, knowing what he meant.

"Watching?"

"Checking."

Both Betsy and Malcolm sighed heavily, simultaneously. Both thinking the same thing. Jasper was being forced to move back into the house, even though he hadn't technically moved out. Whether or not that would help anything, they couldn't even begin to guess. Their thoughts were interrupted when the back screen door was pulled open and a bleached-blonde head poked itself in.

"Hey Squirt."

"Hi, Pete", Robin answered. "You know he's not here."

"Damnit! Where the he…" Pete hadn't noticed Mr. Mrs. Arnold were in the kitchen as well.

"Good morning, Pete", Mr. Arnold stopped him before he could finish his second expletive uttered in front of his little daughter.

"Uh, good morning, Mr. Arnold, Ms. Arnold."

"Good morning. Would you like some breakfast?" Betsy offered.

"Um no thanks Ms. Arnold", Pete declined. "I'm going to be late opening up the store. Just trying to catch Jas before he went AWOL again."

"So you're not talking to him either." It was more a statement than a question from Mr. Arnold.

"No sir, not much… sorry", Pete didn't venture inside all the way. He stayed in the doorway instead. He feared he may have inadvertently let something slip when he admitted that he and Jasper hadn't been speaking much.

"Pete, how long will you be at the store today?" Mrs. Arnold asked.

"Only, 'til three today, Ms. Arnold."

"And after that?"

Pete shrugged as casually as he could manage, before answering with a simple, "I don't know." He knew he triggered something with Jasper's parents, but whatever that was, he wasn't sure.

Mrs. Arnold threw a glance to her husband, and he raised an eyebrow back in response. She then returned her attention to Pete. "Could you make it back here after that then?"

"Sure. No Problem." He made a point of giving no outward indication that he wasn't too happy about coming back out there. Jasper's mom was going to want to talk, and that definitely was not good. "Um, I really gotta be going. I'll be back later, Ms. Arnold. See you around squirt."

"Not unless I see you first", Robin quipped with a gleeful grin. She was oblivious to the conversation hinting at trouble going on around her.

"Cute", Pete responded with a wink before leaving.

Malcolm looked at his wife quizzically. "What was that about?"

She didn't answer him right away. Instead, she hurried Robin along with her breakfast so as not to miss the school bus, which was due at any minute. When Betsy was sure Robin had made it onto the bus, she finally answered her husband's question.

**o0O0o**

Later that afternoon, Pete returned to the Arnolds' farm as promised, after finishing work at his father's store. He showed up at the back door, same as he did earlier that morning. This time he came with his girlfriend Vanessa in tow. He'd forgotten earlier that she and he had a late afternoon date. So he silently hoped whatever Ms. Arnold wanted to talk to him about wouldn't take too long. She invited them both in and they all took seats around the kitchen table.

"Are you two hungry?" Mrs. Arnold asked. "Can I get you something?"

"I could…" Pete began.

"No thank you Mrs. Arnold". Vanessa cut him off. "We're fine. She eyed him. "We're having dinner later". She emphasized later with a nod of her head in Pete's direction.

"We're having dinner later", Pete repeated.

Mrs. Arnold was silent for several long moments. She wasn't quite sure how to ask her son's best friend what she needed to ask him, or even if she should ask him. After having made her decision, she took a deep breath and plunged in.

"Pete, I asked you back here today because I wanted to talk to you and I didn't want to do it in front of Robin. Jasper has his father and I concerned with the way he's been behaving. We've tried everything and haven't been able to get through to him. I'm afraid of what might be going on in his head. And you mentioned this morning he's not talking to you either. Pete…" Mrs. Arnold paused to collect her thoughts or to summon up her courage. "Pete…"

"Ms. Arnold…."

"Pete", she stopped him. "Pete, we need to know. I need to know… if… if Jasper…." She paused again, battling her need to know against her fear of knowing. "Could Jasper be doing anything that would get him into trouble or get him hurt?"

Knowing exactly what she was asking, Pete answered absolutely. "He's clean Ms. Arnold. No way Jasper'd be down with any of that."

"Pete's right Mrs. Arnold", Vanessa chimed in. "Jasper would never. I mean Sam used to always…."

The room fell deafly silent as Vanessa trailed off, her thought unfinished. It was still awkward to talk about Samantha or what happened between her and Jasper before the end. Just as the silence threatened to linger on and on, Mrs. Arnold spoke first.

"I know Samantha's death has been hard on everyone. I know Jasper is taking it harder than most of us even now. I don't know all the details of what happened between the two of them last summer. But I know he hasn't been able to move on, to reach some sort of closure. As his mother, I know I'm probably betraying his trust by coming to his best friends, but I need to be sure it's not something else. Something dangerous. So be honest you two, if Jasper were to get himself into that kind of trouble, would you tell me?"

Pete and Vanessa looked at each other as they hesitated to answer her question. How could they put Jasper's mom's mind at ease, while remaining loyal to their good friend? Before they were forced to make a decision neither of them wanted to make, Robin came tearing into the house, having just been dropped off by the school bus. Their conversation ended abruptly. They were saved.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Moving Day

**Chapter 7: Moving Day**

It was Saturday morning and Jasper was checking the room; making sure all his things were cleared out before the new tenant could move in. And whoever that new tenant was was due to arrive at any time. He gathered up his last couple of CD's, his keys, a small smooth copper-colored stone and an old heart-shaped valentine he got from Sam when they were little kids.

As he was leaving the room he attempted to claim for himself, he grabbed one final belonging – a photograph of himself and Sam sitting together in their favorite booth at Mabel's. He was just shutting the door behind him and making his way down the stairs when Alex started making her way up; catching Jasper by surprise. First at Mabel's Table with the french fries everyday and now here at his own home.

Suddenly there were several questions swirling through his mind. _Who was this girl?_ That was the first one. _Why_ _was she here?_ That was the next. _Why and how had she_ _managed to invade his life?_ That was the last to fully form before…

"Excuse me", Alex said to Jasper as they met each other face to face on the stairs. Actually face to belly button. She struggled to look up at him.

"Um yeah." He moved to one side and watched her step past him. He noticed her carrying a back pack over one shoulder, a camera over the other and dragging a small suitcase on wheels. She continued on up the stairs and for the second time since first encountering her at Mabel's he was distracted by the subtle scent of her.

He forced himself to pull his attention back from her as she reached the door. "You're the one my Mom is renting to?" He asked her, wishing he'd found out before now that it was her.

"That's right", she answered him simply.

Jasper slowly nodded, but didn't say anything else. He finished his decent down the stairs and crossed the width of the driveway towards his house.

Alex, in turn, watched him until he ducked inside before entering her new digs and getting settled.

**oO0Oo**

Things were quiet at the Arnolds' dinner table that night. All that could be heard were the sounds of knives and forks clinking on plates, of glasses being set back down onto the table top after having been drunk from, and of the heater cycling on and off to keep the warmth constant throughout the house.

Despite the tension and awkwardness around the table there was still a slight air of relief coming from all but one of the table's occupants. At least Jasper was back home and eating dinner with his family. Those were the only cares of his concerned parents.

The silence was finally broken midway through dinner when Betsy commented, "Maybe we should have invited Alex for dinner on her first night with us."

This immediately pulled Jasper's attention away from his plate, at which he'd been starring throughout the meal. _She can't be serious_, he thought to himself, as he glared at his mother but still saying nothing.

She noticed his glare and choosing to ignore it, she continued, "Maybe Alex didn't understand when we talked about meals that she had a standing invitation."

"I'm sure you were clear, Honey. I'm sure she knows", Malcolm reassured his wife.

"She's not here anyway", Robin chimed in.

"What are you talking about, Sweetie?" Her mother asked.

"She left a little while ago. I saw her."

After dinner Jasper retreated to his bedroom, more or less sulking. He was lying stretched out on his bed when he heard a small knock at his door. Before he could answer, his little sister opened his door and came in.

"What d'ya want squirt?" Jasper sat up on the edge of his bed, with his head hanging.

"I'm glad you're back home Jasper."

He didn't respond to her at first. He didn't even look up at her. A sad little pout formed across her baby face, as she turned to leave. Before doing so, she told him, "I missed you."

He stopped Robin before she could completely close his bedroom door behind her. Finally speaking, he told her, "I missed you too squirt." Wiping away her pout and bringing a broad, happy smile instead.

She rushed back into the room. She threw her little arms around his neck and drew his head to her. Mimicking what her big brother always did with her, she gave him a peck of a kiss on the top of his head.

**oO0Oo**

"Damn it", Jasper muttered under his breath. He was opening the back door, trying to be as quiet as he could. He was almost out of it when the kitchen light blared on.

"Is that for not getting out of here fast enough or for getting caught?" Malcolm questioned his son before he could escape into the early morning hours. Jasper's heavy sigh was the only answer he received. "It's 3:00 in the morning", he continued from the kitchen door way.

"I know", Jasper responded at last.

"That's good. Do you also know how much your mother is worried about you?"

"Not too much obviously", Jasper quipped. His back was still to his father.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" His father demanded. His anger rising as he entered the kitchen all the way.

Jasper closed the back door and turned to face him. "Nothin'."

"No! You apparently have something you need to say."

Again Jasper sighed. He really didn't want to get into a shouting match with his father. Not now. So he resigned himself and simply responded, "Never mind Dad."

However, his father wasn't having a problem with it. Taking a seat at the kitchen table blocking his son's path back into the living room, he continued to push. Even though in the back of his mind he could hear his wife asking him not to. "You know", he paused. "Your mother keeps asking me when am I going to start trusting you again. And I have to tell you son, this is not helping. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

Jasper gave in to his father's persistence. "I was fine across the way. It wasn't like I went out and got my own place. I was just on the other side of the driveway."

"Maybe. And maybe your mother and I were not fine with you just on the other side of the driveway. You leave and disappear at all hours. Not even your friends know where you go. But that's beside the point. It's rented now."

"To this, to that Alex Jace girl. Yeah I know. First Mom rents it out to Richie Rich… Kelly." Jasper said with some disdain. "…last summer. Now her."

"She needed a place to stay."

"And it just had to be here. What was wrong with where she was already staying?"

"It was a room over a bus station, Son."

"Why is that our problem, Dad? We don't even know her."

"She apparently knows you from Mabel's."

"So!" Jasper replied angrily then stepped past his father and went back to bed. Before finally drifting off, his anger faded only slightly and once again he prayed for a dreamless sleep.

**oO0Oo**

Finally! A breather. The morning rush was over. First it was the parents that came in for their regular caffeine fix on their way to their jobs. Then their kids came on their way to their classes. Alex could remember when she was in high school just a scant couple of years ago; coffee was never her caffeine of choice. She and her friends always went for soda. When they discovered that one particular brand had more caffeine than all the rest, they were in their glory. Her switch over to coffee and all its incarnations came only when she started working. The sophistication of these high schoolers was already starting.

"Hey Alex."

"Hi Alex", greeted Pete and Vanessa as they came into Mabel's, followed by a stiff cold breeze.

"Hi Guys. Anywhere. I'll be right back", Alex directed them before returning her attention to her current customer. A customer she dreaded. He sat at the counter whenever he came in. And it always took him an hour to even get close to actually ordering anything. This day was no different and she really wasn't in the mood.

"Okay guy, you come in here every day. You look at the menu as if you've never seen it before. Then you keep me hovering nearby, to end up only ordering coffee. What are you doing?"

"Maybe I just like you hovering nearby. It's too bad I can't get you to hover by even closer", the guy said to her.

Alex stopped and cocked her head to one side. She brought both her hands up and put them on the counter in front of her customer and dropped her head to look him directly in his eyes. "You're hitting on me now?" She asked incredulously. He only grinned at her and shrugged. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she eyed the ceiling before leaving him and his silly grin behind. She had real customers to take care of.

"Okay you two", Alex said to Pete and Vanessa as she returned to their booth at the window. "What can I get for you today? You're not working the store today, Pete?"

"Naw. Day off."

"Got a nice day planned?"

"Don't ask", Vanessa interjected.

Alex raised an eyebrow as she noticed a sly smile on Vanessa's face. "Naughty, naughty", she teasingly shook her order pad at both of them. "So what are you having?"

Pete ordered first, a burger, fries, and a root beer float. Vanessa admonished him for that order because it was only 10:00 in the morning. She herself ordered a veggie omelet, no potatoes, no toast and a diet soda. Ten minutes later Alex returned with their meals. "Here we go, breakfast for you", putting a plate down in front of Vanessa. "And lunch for you Pete. Anything else you guys need?" Alex waited. "No? Good." When Alex turned to leave, Pete stopped her.

"Wait. How was your first night at the Arnold's?"

"It was okay. Quiet. Insanely quiet", she answered with an emphasis on "insanely". Having grown up in a large city, it was rarely ever quiet. She then reconsidered her answer. "Except for the cows in the morning. Me and them may have to have a little chat."

"Noisy huh", observed Vanessa.

"I don't know what's worse - the constant arrivals and departures of the busses and their engines or the early morning mooing."

"That's probably just Jasper", Pete offered.

Alex chuckled. "Jasper's into early morning mooing? Maybe I should be having that chat with him then."

"Yeah, good luck with that. Besides it's just him evacuating the cows. He does it first thing in the morning."

"Evacuating?" Alex was a little confused.

"Milking."

"Oh, okay. Never heard it put that way before." After a long pause, Alex mentioned, "You wished me luck just now about talking to Jasper."

"Yeah?"

"He doesn't talk much, does he? Is that normal for him?"

"I don't know how normal it is. He can get real quiet sometimes. But that's been getting worse ever since…" Pete trailed off having caught Vanessa's sideways glance. A glance that kept him from speaking about something undoubtedly private.

Alex didn't have a chance to finish her conversation with Pete. She was called away by her "favorite" customer at the counter.

"Alex, can I get the check?"

"You didn't order anything", Alex told him as she reached him from behind the counter.

"Didn't I? Well one coffee to go then."

"The usual then. Fine."

**oO0Oo**

Alex was so tired each step she climbed up to her room felt more like ten. It had been a long day. After her shift ended she went to the high school. She made arrangements with the photography teacher, Mr. Wellesley, several days before to use the school's photo lab to process her pictures. She spent several hours there developing the roll of film she shot just after she arrived in Putnam. The same roll she shot from her previous room's window across the street from Mabel's. The same roll she shot of Jasper - the dark, quiet, solemn mystery guy, who is now a mere driveway away.

Once she settled in for the night, Alex decided she wanted to check over the results of her evening's efforts. She laid out the finished prints all over the top of her bed. They turned out extremely well, as she suspected they would even as she shot them. She compared and contrasted each and every one of them. Though they were all taken from the same angle, in the same direction and at the same subject, they each showed a life of their own. She found that affect usually occurred with certain exceptional subjects. And exceptional certainly fits Jasper to a tee. The black and white film complimented his dark, brooding good looks and the smoldering hypnotic effects of his far-away seeing eyes.

As Alex continued to study the pictures, she found her focus fixated on those eyes. From several face-to-face encounters with Jasper, she had long confirmed his eyes were a deep brown, although somehow they managed to change their color on occasion. Caught frozen in time by her camera, his eyes spoke volumes all on their own. Of what Alex wondered. Of troubles, surely. Of sadness, of hurt, of pain? Of hate, maybe. Of love, most definitely. Certainly of conflict. She wondered if she would ever know for sure.

Falling asleep among his pictures and losing herself in his eyes, she allowed those eyes to follow her into her dreams.

END OF CHAPTER #7


	8. Fury

**A/N:** _Once again I must apologize for the delay in updating with a new chapter. This has been the hardest chapter for me to write, and edit for that matter. Also I've been suffering from an illness the last couple of months. Thanks so much to all of you still hanging in with me and my story. I hope you keep with me and enjoy this new chapter. tc_

**Chapter 8: Fury**

Jasper sat alone in his car with his head against the headrest, his eyes closed and breathing deeply. Normally the car stereo would be blaring with his favorite Bob Marley CD, but out of respect for where he was, he left it off. He was parked across from her grave on the narrow road that wove its way throughout the cemetery. He went there often to bring her flowers and to watch over her a little. He brought flowers with him this day even though this day was different. Watching over her was the farthest thing from his mind. His head was reeling. He didn't know what to make of what he saw earlier that morning…

His plan was a simple one. He would slip in and slip back out again before anyone knew he was there; in particular her. But that plan unfortunately went up in smoke the moment Jasper stepped inside and found Alex still home. In fact, she was still in bed sound asleep. For several long seconds he stood frozen at the foot of her bed; staring down at her as she slept.

"Damn, what is she still doing here?" Jasper said under his breath. He checked his watch quickly. "Why wasn't she at the diner?" He needed to leave. He couldn't let her wake up and find him there. Before he could get out though, he realized that he was not only staring at her, but at himself as well. At his face anyway; over and over and over again. Covering the surface of her bed atop of which she laid, were numerous pictures of himself.

He knew it. He knew there was something about her he didn't trust; with good reason. Several in fact. He began ticking them off in his head. First, this strange girl shows up out of nowhere and takes over Sam's job at Mabel's. Strike one. Then she rents his room out from under him; though his parents would disagree. Strike two. Now he finds her with pictures of him all over the bed. That was strike three and she's out as far as he was concerned. But what could he do about her, and not piss off his parents? Unfortunately the answer to that question would have to wait. If he didn't leave quickly, he was going to have to explain why he was standing in the middle of her room while she was sleeping. He made it out in the nick of time.

**o00Oo**

Alex began to stir as the door to her room quietly clicked shut. She awoke to the eerie sensation that someone was watching her. When she was fully alert, she looked around, and found no one there. She chuckled to herself when she realized all of the pictures of Jasper she had been looking over the night before were still scattered around her. _It's probably just them_, she concluded. She began gathering them up, and again was struck by them. The portrait they conveyed and the features they revealed. The high angular cheekbones, the strong square jaw line, and the slightly dimpled chin showed through the overall youth in his face. Then there were those eyes, with their full brow and long thick dark lashes; like brushes, concealing sensitive, troubled, and very sad orbs of which could easily be mistaken for pools of black ink. Eyes that shifted from dark to light and back again. Eyes that stared out into the distance; a thousand miles, maybe a million? Just how far out did those eyes see, Alex wondered. And what were they seeing?

Her fascination with his eyes continued even while she finished scooping up the pictures and tucking them away. She wasn't due at the diner until early afternoon. It worked out good for her that she drew the later shift, because she nearly forgot there was a project awaiting her attention. Michael Elliott, Managing Editor of "Land & Leisure Magazine" out of Boston, offered her an assignment if she wanted it. She had made a promise to contact him within a week. That week was almost up and she still needed to do that. So lounging about all mourning was not an option. She showered, got dressed and headed out; meeting Mrs. Arnold and little Robin on their way out.

"Good morning", Alex greeted them both as she trotted down the stairs.

"Hi Alex!" Robin responded excitedly.

"Good morning Alex", said Mrs. Arnold as she hurried her daughter into her truck. "Are you running late today?"

"No, not really. I have the later shift today."

"Lucky you."

"Yeah."

"Can I give you a ride anywhere?" Mrs. Arnold offered.

"I'm good. I have a couple things I need to do and I can walk. The exercise couldn't hurt. Can I help you with those?" Alex noticed the boxes on the ground next to the Arnold's truck.

"No, it's fine. There's only these two. Haven't seen much of you since you came to us. Did the move-in go okay?"

"It went fine thank you."

"Good I'm glad. Although…" Mrs. Arnold paused. She was clearly in a hurry, yet she made a point to go over to Alex before continuing. "We expected to see you for dinner or breakfast at least by now."

"I don't want to be any trouble."

Mrs. Arnold reassuringly put her arm around Alex's shoulder. "You won't be any trouble at all."

Her motherly gesture took Alex aback. Her and her own mother weren't able to spend as much time together as they used to. She missed her. She missed the marathon conversations they used to have over brunch.

"So when can we expect you?" Mrs. Arnold asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I don't want to wear out my welcome", she said quickly recovering.

"If Pete hasn't worn out his welcome by now, you certainly won't. Besides meals are included with the room, remember." Another one of Alex's unintentional protests countered. "So we'll be seeing you for dinner tonight." Mrs. Arnold ordered. Alex started to protest a third time, but was stopped. "No, not another word. I'll expect to see you at 7:00 tonight. Right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alex raised both hands in mock surrender.

Dinner arrangements being settled, Mrs. Arnold remembered she was in a hurry. She rushed back to her truck, loaded the two boxes into the back, and checked on Robin to make sure she was buckled in safely before climbing into the truck herself. She drove off with a smile back at Alex; who was now left standing alone in the middle of the driveway.

An hour later Alex was sending off an email to Michael Elliott, outlining her plans and ideas for the assignment he proposed. He wanted new samples of her work and she advised him that she could get them to him within the next few days. The plans for the proposed assignment came to her on her walk from the Arnold's farm to the Putnam Library.

Putnam was a small town but it was surrounded by great landscapes. No better example of which, was the view of the nighttime, moonlit lake behind the Cavanaugh's home. She could send sample photographs of that view to the magazine. If they still wanted to use her work, even nearing the end of winter with trees still barren, Putnam would show itself off beautifully.

Alex knew she needed to get a lot done in a little time. She needed to get together with Jenny about using the Cavanaugh's back porch. Take her pictures. Get them processed at the high school's photo lab. And finally, express mail them off to Boston. The anticipation of all she needed to take care of felt good. She was starting to feel that she was letting herself drift a little too far away from her craft and her profession.

**o00Oo**

Jasper's gestures were slow and deliberate; gentle and delicate as he placed the bouquet of flowers against her headstone. It was the same bouquet, devoid of yellow roses, he always brought her. It was quiet where she was and very peaceful. She had this small area all to herself. Her family thought she'd like it that way. There would be plenty of open space for her great spirit. But still be gracefully shaded and protected by the expansive branches of a full grown Birch tree; her favorite.

He wanted to leave, to turn around and walk away. After all it was his usual routine. He would bring flowers to her and then he would drive back to Mabel's to be where he could still almost feel her. This day was different, though. This day he was in no real hurry to leave her. Nor was he in any hurry to get to Mabel's. It wasn't the same for him anymore anyway. Instead, he sat himself down on a soft grassy mound next to her grave. Though the ground beneath him was cold, with no snow so far this year, he was thankful the grass wasn't wet.

The cool smoothness of her headstone was only interrupted by the rough edges of the etchings carved into the granite. Jasper ran his long slender fingers along the epitaph; first tracing over her name……

_Samantha Anne Cavanaugh_

He moved on to the tribute to her……

_Beloved Daughter and Sister _

_We Will Love You and Miss You Always_

"Hey Sam", Jasper spoke slowly. "It's only me. I know it's been a couple of days. I'm sorry. I brought you some more flowers. I hope you like them." Jasper sat silent for a long time before resuming his one-sided conversation with Samantha.

"I don't know if anyone's been keeping you up on things around here but -- someone was hired to take over for you at the diner. It's been a few weeks now. It was really hard for your parents to accept that they needed some help. Mabel's is as busy as always. Your Mom was forced to finally put a sign up a few months ago. Your Dad wasn't happy about that at all."

Chit-Chat, small talk, was never Jasper's style. He visited Samantha's grave often. But before this visit, he never spoke to her. This time he found himself wanting to talk to her; needing to talk to her. And once he got started, he couldn't stop himself. "I miss you Sam." Jasper raised his fingers to his lips, kissed them, and touched them to her name again. "I wish I didn't. It's too hard. Sometimes I think it'd be easier if I hated you. Maybe I do a little." The slow burning that was an anger Jasper hadn't realized he'd been nursing was suddenly boiling over.

"I do hate you. I hate you for dying Sam. I hate you for not telling me you were sick again. You let me hear it from Pete. Vanessa told him. You let me hear a lot of things about you then from Pete. You know what else? I hate you for letting that guy, that Ralston asshole, trash what we had between us!" Jasper couldn't bring himself to call Kelly by his name.

"Damnit Sam! What happened to you? What happened to us? You could of talk to me you know. _Before _your little bus trip to Boston_ Before Pete caught you making out in the back of the store._ And what about before graduation night; you know when Richie Rich first showed up to screw with what I thought we had. You know the same night you were just too busy doing your sister a favor to take a few minutes to carve up with me. It's not like we hadn't known each other ever since we were little kids.

"We broke up and I still don't know why. All you could come up with that night at the bus station was that you couldn't be with me. What the hell was that? What did you want from me, Sam? Did you get it from Richie? And what about when he left, huh? He knew you were sick and he left. I was still there Sam. Even though I knew I wasn't who you wanted. You remember that day at the hospital? I do. You don't bluff very well Samantha. I remember standing in the doorway to your room, seeing your face. You were so excited and so disappointed in the flash of what, a second? Did you think I didn't see that? Did you think I missed it? I was such an idiot. I was even dumb enough to try to help"….

_Jasper was moving one hay bail after another from one side of the barn to another, when Kelly appeared in the open barn door._

_"How's she doing?" He asked of Jasper; suspecting he'd been to see her._

_Not being distracted from his task, Jasper answers sharply. "If you care so much, why don't you go down and see her."_

_"What's it to you?" Kelly demanded._

_That was enough for Jasper to re-focus his full attention on his rival. He approached Kelly, stood toe to toe with him, and answered. "Cause I do care about her. And for whatever reason she needs you", he went on while turning to walk away._

_"I'm supposed to stay?" Kelly asks incredulously; stopping Jasper in his tracks. "I'm not from Putnam, remember!" He calls to Jasper's back, forcing him to turn and come back at his rival again. Kelly stood his ground and declared, "I have a life to get back to."_

_Jasper eyed Kelly in bewilderment. He couldn't believe this rich asshole was standing in his face whining about his life, while Samantha laid in a hospital bed fighting for hers. In his disbelief he admitted, "Do you know how much it kills me every time I see her look at you? Every time that I hear her say your name for Christ's sake?" The pain Jasper was feeling for his lost love could be heard in each crack of his voice. He continued. "But no matter how much it tears me up inside to see you with her, the one thing that I want right now, is for you to get over your shit so that you can be with her. Because she needs you right now! And whether you want to admit it or not, you need her too."_

_"You do not know what I need. You don't know anything about me", Kelly responded in his own defense. _

_A new realization dawned on Jasper. "Well I know a lot more now don't I", he stated simply before throwing his gloves to the ground in disgust at Kelly's feet. Jasper turned his back on Kelly one last time; leaving him standing alone to watch Jasper bare-handedly go back to moving hay bails…._

"I was dumb enough to try to help", Jasper repeated to himself. "You want to know why, Sam? Because all I ever wanted to do was love you! I still love you. You and me Sam, remember? We were real. We had always been real. Or was it all just bullshit. Was it ever real for you?" Jasper paused as if waiting for an answer that would never come.

"Now that I think about it, those last few months we were together before him, before Richie, why'd you stay? You weren't happy. It was all over your face. Every time I touched you. Every time I kissed you. You and Richie must have been laughing your asses off. It was supposed to be you and me Sam. Nobody knew you like I did. Nobody saw you like I saw you. After all we'd been through for Christ's sake – you still went to him. We were meant to be together." Jasper rambled on before he let out a heavy sigh. He felt spent. "I guess I'm not that good a friend after all."

Jasper climbed slowly back to his feet, and standing close to his full height, he stared down at her grave. After several long moments, with his shoulders slumped and his head bowed, he walked back to his car. He crossed the narrow road and stopped. With another heavy sigh, came a very loud crash. Before Jasper realized it, he had smashed his hand through the driver's side window of his car. Broken pieces of glass littered the inside and the ground outside. Among the glass shards covering his car's seat, he saw droplets and splashes of crimson red. When he pulled his hand back he saw it was covered with shallow cuts and several deeper ones. He watched as his blood ran freely from his wounds. Watched as the deep red flow fell, splattered, and stained the shattered glass at his feet.

END OF CHAPTER #8

**A/N:** _"Land & Leisure Magazine" is purely fictitious. Any resemblance to an actual magazine in contents or name is accidental._


	9. Walking Wounded

**Chapter 9: Walking Wounded**

Jenny Cavanaugh stood behind the counter of Mabel's, busily wiping down the area nearest the cash register. The second morning rush was over and the diner was quieting. At these times, when she chose to allow it, her thoughts flooded with memories of her sister. She missed Samantha terribly; as much as she knew Jasper did.

While the temporary lulls in the diner's activity gave Jenny some much needed relief, it could also be a time of dread for her. Memories of her sister brings smiles to her face more and more as time passes. Those same memories could just as easily bring her pain and sadness. This day ran the gambit. How many hours had she and Sam spent during lulls huddled together, talking at the counter. Usually one of them sat while the other stood, absentmindedly tending to it. They could talk about anything. Aside from a couple of off-limit topics, everything else was fair game; from the goings on at the high school, to shopping, to the changes they would make in each others hair, to guys. That last one only up to a point.

Neither of the Cavanaugh daughters had many boyfriends growing up. Their sheriff-father would never have allowed that. There was no one before Jasper for Samantha. They grew up together. They were almost raised together. As toddlers they were practically inseparable. They spent years chasing each other through the fields on the Arnold's farm. They were often bathed together after being found in laughing heaps; dirty, itchy and covered in field grasses. Until Samantha became involved with Ralston-boy Kelly, it had only ever been Jasper.

Jenny's dating experience, on the other hand, was only a little more than her little sister. But like her little sister, her last relationship was also with a Ralston-boy. Her relationship resulting in the birth of daughter Patty. Jenny's dating days have been very limited ever since. Ralston boys, was one of her off-limit topics, until Samantha got interested in one of her own. Then for a time near the end, it was one of Sam's as well.

The tinkling of the bell over Mabel's entrance forced Jenny to temporarily abandon the thoughts of her sister.

"Hi Dad," she greeted her father as he came into the diner.

Sheriff Earl Cavanaugh marched with straightened back and squared shoulders from the door to the counter as if he were a rookie again undergoing an inspection. His uniform and his demeanor made for an intimidating sight. He barely acknowledged the patrons sprinkled about the diner, let alone greeted any of them. When he took an empty seat at the counter where Jenny stood, he steadied his sidearm on one hip and his nightstick on the other.

"Where is the Jace girl?" he asked his daughter, suspiciously glancing around the diner.

"Oh, I'm fine Dad. Thank you. How are you?"

The sarcasm was not lost on the sheriff. "I'm sorry honey," he apologized, realizing he was displaying more than his usual preoccupation and less than his usual fatherly attentiveness towards his daughter. He half stood, leaned over the counter, and reached for her. Putting both hands on either side of her face, he kissed her on both cheeks. "I'm really sorry daughter."

"It's okay Dad." Jenny smiled to herself. She couldn't begin to count how many times instead of calling Samantha by her name, her father simply called her daughter. "Coffee Dad?" she asked him, still smiling at the memory.

"Thanks honey. Could you make it a large to go?"

"Sure." Jenny turned her back for a moment to get her father's coffee. When she turned back she asked, "Dad, you looking for Alex for any particular reason?"

"Just keeping an eye on things."

"Daaad."

"Jenniferrrr," Sheriff Cavanaugh mocked his daughter's tone. "Look, we don't know this young woman and…"

"But Dad," Jenny not letting her father finish. "Alex is doing great here. Everyone likes her. She's handling the rush everyday. And there's no cash missing from the register."

"Well, I'm certainly happy she hasn't proven herself to be a criminal...yet."

"Dad." This time Jenny's tone was more admonishing of her father's skepticism.

He then sighed. Why couldn't his only remaining daughter understand that every time some non-local decided to 'spend some time' in his little town, it only meant trouble? Hasn't that lesson been experienced enough by his family? As the sheriff, he was not going to let it be revisited again. "Jennifer, I still want to know where she is today."

It was Jenny's turn to sigh. "Her shift doesn't start until later. She's free on her own recognizance until then. Satisfied?"

"My daughter is filled with sarcasm today."

"Answer the question."

"Don't know yet."

"Well you're the law in this town Dad. You can always run her name through the FBI most wanted data base." Jenny handed her father his coffee and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"No probable cause," he responded, with a bit of sarcasm of his own, getting up from the stool he currently occupied. He returned a kiss to her forehead and before leaving, asked, "When did you become such a smart-aleck daughter?"

"I love you Father."

"I love you too Daughter."

**oO0Oo**

"Jasper… Jas!" No response. "Hey… Dude, what are you doing?" Still Pete got nothing out of Jasper. So he crouched down beside his best friend.

Jasper sat on the asphalt still and silent. His back was propped up against the closed door of his car. His feet were spread apart and planted flat; forcing him to draw up his long legs, and providing him a platform to rest his elbows atop his knees. Cradling his bloody hand in the cup of his other, he blankly stared straight ahead.

It was not new to Pete to see Jasper doing this. He was used to it. However, watching him now, he could tell something was different. His usual far-off, distant stare had found a new focus very close by. Following his best friend's gaze, Pete found the object of that focus – Samantha's grave, more specifically, her headstone. Pete looked back to his friend and choked back a gasp. He didn't notice it before but now he saw. All the blood. Blood running off Jasper's hands and dripping down, through his fingers onto the ground between his legs. Pete also noticed the shattered, blood-stained glass all around and the smashed car window above Jasper's head.

Shit! Pete's first thought before quickly jumping to his feet, and with both hands, pulling Jasper to his. Only then did Jasper snap out of his catatonic state and acknowledge Pete standing in front of his face.

"Man, what have you done!" Pete was talking at him now.

"Nothin. It's nothing."

"Stop bullshitting me man. Look at this!" Pete was practically shouting at him.

Jasper still looked dazed and confused. "Just leave it, okay."

"No freakin' way man. You asked me to do that before. Been there, done that. Not gonna happen this time. Why the hell didn't you tell me you were coming here all this time?" Pete demanded.

"Because it was none of your damn business, Pete." Jasper's anger flaring.

"I'm watching my best friend do a crash and burn!" Pete's own anger now flaring as well. "So you know damn well that ain't true." Pete grabbed Jasper by the arm and dragged him back to his car.

"Where are we going?"

"To Mabel's. We're going to grab a couple of burgers, some fries. Check out that hot new girl Alex." Pete's response dripped with sarcasm, then switched to angered concern. "You're bleeding all over the place. Where the hell do you think we're going? Somebody's gotta look at that. Unless you want me to go to your Mom and tell her how you were going to stay sitting here and let yourself bleed to death."

"I'm fine man. It's not that bad."

"Right. Your Mom is going to see it just like that. Do you know she asked me if I thought you were usin'?"

Jasper stopped dead in his tracks. So suddenly Pete was jolted back a couple of steps. "What did you tell her?"

"Are you kidding me?" Pete asked incredulously. "I know you're not using and I told her that. Besides, I don't think she really believes you're into that. Van thinks she's just eliminating possibilities. Your Mom's freaking a little Jas."

"I know," Jasper acknowledged with a resigning sigh. "Hey, thanks Pete."

"Don't I always have your back?"

The two of them continued back to Pete's car, which was parked directly behind Jasper's, when Jasper stopped again.

"Hold up. What about my car? If I go home without it, my Dad's gonna be all over my ass."

"We'll come back and get it after we get your hand fixed up. Don't worry about it. Come on."

**oO0Oo**

The quiet serenity of the outdoors was abruptly overwhelmed by the chaotic buzz of Mabel's Table. Alex entered in time to catch Jenny struggling to clear several tables and making sure all her regulars got served.

Her back to the entrance, Jenny called, "Let me get these last tables and I'll be right with you."

"It's okay. It's me," Alex called back to her. She moved to clear one of Jenny's other tables; letting her off the hook of having to take care of yet another customer. "You really look like you could use a breather."

"You are a life saver. But there is an order up for that table in the corner. I haven't gotten to them yet." Jenny was pointing to the couple in a booth in the front window. "And Ted is at the counter. And…"

"I got it. I got it," Alex assured her before she could finish. "Go, take off. I can manage on my own for a few minutes. By the way, you owe me for Ted."

Jenny hugged Alex briefly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I'll be right back. Oh! Before I forget, I wanted to give you a heads up –watch out for my Dad." Jenny was, with that vague warning, out the door. Alex was left with raised eyebrows, needy customers, and Ted.

"Here you go Ted." Alex sat down a fresh, hot, steaming cup of coffee in front of her most adoring customer.

"I didn't order anything yet," he protested.

"I know. I don't have time to hover today." Alex was off and running before Ted could protest any further. She brought the order up to the family at the corner table and took the order of the couple in the booth in the front window. The same booth usually and conveniently left vacant for her favorite mystery-man customer. He was very late today.

As she promised, Jenny returned shortly after she left. Things in the diner had slowed down considerably in the few minutes she was gone. In the subsequent lull, which may or may not last too long, was all the chance Alex might have to get an explanation from Jenny about her warning. She was waiting behind the counter when Jenny took a seat on a stool on the customer side.

"Jen, why'd you warn me to watch out for your dad?" Alex asked with a smile. "He doesn't trust me still, does he?" she answered her own question.

"It's not that," Jenny started somewhat embarrassed. "It's just that he's…"

"He's a cop." Alex finished for her laughingly. "I understand. I'm not worried. If there's anything he needs to know, I have nothing to hide. If you want to ease his mind, tell him I'm not casing the local bank or this place either for that matter. I prefer to earn my money and I'm pretty okay at that, even if I do say so myself. Oh! You might also want to let him know that I haven't hot-wired a car since I was a little kid. My dad had a fit."

Jenny's eyes narrowed and she ran a nervous hand through her golden blond, shoulder-length hair in total confusion and apprehension. This was the first time she ever worried about her on-the-spot hiring of Alex. Had she made a serious mistake? Could her father possibly be right in his suspicion of her? How would she fix… Jenny's sudden doubts were squelched when she looked more closely into Alex's face and realized Alex was waiting for exactly the reaction she was having. "Bitch," Jenny said shaking her head with a chuckle.

A very broad smile broke out across Alex's freckle-sprinkled face. "You're easier than I thought," she teased. "I wish a certain other someone was a little easier. Besides your father."

"You mean Jasper."

"A little bit. I don't think he likes or trusts me very much either."

"I don't believe either one of them dislikes you. The trust thing–that's a whole other issue. With my Dad – let's just say we've had trouble in town before with strangers."

"And Jasper?"

"Almost the same thing. And I mentioned that before. It's been hard for him." Jenny paused for a long time. "Sometimes I wish…" Jenny started then faltered – thinking better of what she was saying. "No! I'm not going to," she said more to herself than to Alex.

Alex chose to ignore Jenny's momentary lapse. After a thought filled pause, Alex declared, "What I have to do now is work a little magic, wear them both down a little, and assure them both that they have nothing to worry about from me."

"Hmm. You're a brave girl. A word of advice?"

"Shoot."

"I wouldn't start with Jasper."

"That may be a problem. That wounded puppy-dog look is hard to resist. But I can recognize a guy still in love when I see one." Alex paused again. "So I'm going to take your advice and focus on earning your father's trust for now."

"That's going to be a tall order."

"As tall as Jasper?"

This time it was Jenny's turn to laugh. "Either way it's going to be hard sells for both my father and Jasper."

"As much as I want to take your advice, Mrs. Arnold's invitation to dinner tonight may screw that up. She insisted I be there. So I guess I'll see what happens with Jasper then."

"Good luck."

"Yeah." Alex hesitated. "Um," she started slowly. "I've been offered a gig. A photo assignment."

"Tell me you're not quitting." A hint of panic punctuated Jenny's query. Aside from her sister, Alex was one of only a very few others, her mother and herself included, who could handle the diner rushes. Jenny didn't want to lose her now.

"No, I'm not quitting," Alex told her quickly; glad to see Jenny easing. "I don't even know if I've got the gig yet. The magazine's editor wants me to submit new samples of my stuff. I don't have my portfolio with me right now though. I'm having it shipped."

"If you don't have any of your work with you, what are you going to submit?" Jenny asked, leaning her elbows on the countertop.

"That's kind of where you come in."

Jenny's face fell. "You're not asking to take pictures of me?"

"I'd love to photograph you; try my hand at more portraits. Except, you know landscapes not portraits are my specialty." Alex held both her arms out to her side. "My thoughts were I could shoot here – Putnam – for the assignment…"

"Putnam?" Jenny threw a thumb over her shoulder towards the bank of windows across the front of the diner. "It's still winter. There's not a lot out there."

"It's beautiful here, the little I've seen of it so far. I have so much more to take in."

Alex's enthusiasm was a little surprising to Jenny. She had lived in Putnam her whole life. It was the same old small town to her, the same as it's always been. "How do I fit into this then?" she asked.

Alex drew in a deep breath before responding. "Would your parents – your father in particular – have a problem with me taking some shots of the lake behind your house tomorrow night? I'd really like to submit those for my samples."

"You don't have to wait all day. If you're worried, my Father will be up and out first thing in the morning. You can get your pictures taken as early as you need to."

"I'm not worried, thank you. I had something specifically darker in mind. I'm really after night images for this."

"Why's that?"

"The moon and the stars. The way they reflect off the dark glassy lake," Alex explained. "Isn't that just the perfect place to fall in love?"

"A hopeless romantic?"

"Maybe."

"Come on over. It'll be fine. I'll be interested to watch you try and work my Father."

"Not work," Alex protested. "Win over."

They both laughed before getting back to their customers.

**oO0Oo**

"Well Mr. Arnold, you're a lucky young man," the doctor commented while examining the x-rays of Jasper's hand and wrist. "It doesn't look like anything's broken. What does the other guy look like?"

"Shattered," Pete offered with a smirk from his vantage point at the edge of the closed curtain separating the exam room from the rest of the emergency room. "Glass jaw."

Jasper glared back over his shoulder at his buddy before overly emphasizing that it had only been an accident.

"As long as your _accident_ is not out in my waiting room also requiring treatment," the doctor warned as he returned to Jasper who was sitting atop a gurney in obvious pain.

A deep, visible wince streamed across Jasper's face when the doctor lifted his hand. Now wrapped in a temporary bandage, he turned it carefully to position Jasper's palm facing up.

"I know this is going to hurt, but if you can, I need you to make a fist for me."

Wincing again from a new jolt of pain shooting from his hand and running up through his elbow on its way to his shoulder, Jasper did as he was instructed. Slowly and hesitantly, he pulled his fingers in to form a weak fist. He held it as long as he could, not more than a few seconds, before releasing.

"Good," the doctor told him. "Now I want you to take each finger, one at a time, pull it in and release. Slowly… Slowly." He kept a firm grip on Jasper's wrist and watched closely each action performed. "Good."

"Doc?"

"One minute Mr. Arnold."

Jasper looked on while the doctor, not only wrote extensive notes in his chart, but recorded markings matching the wounds on the front and back of his hand onto printed hand outlines in the chart. When the doctor finished, he ran down the situation for Jasper.

"You're of age, correct Mr. Arnold?"

"Yes," Jasper responded.

"Good. We don't have to wait for a parent or guardian to further authorize treatment."

"No."

"Here's where we are," the doctor proceeded. "The x-rays, you already know, show no broken bones in either the hand or the wrist. Though painful we have good movement in the fingers. You're a very lucky young man Mr. Arnold. Your _accident_ seems to have gone out of its way to avoid severing any nerves or tendons. As such, I don't see any long term after affects of this injuryYou have some lacerations. The minor ones, I'm not too concerned about. The major ones, the deeper ones are a different matter. The bleeding has been stopped. However, we're gonna need to stitch you up to close those.

"You'll be given something for pain now. I'm writing a prescription for you to take with you. It can be filled here at the hospital before you leave. Take them every four to six hours as needed. The nurse will be coming in to show you how to clean your cuts and the areas around the stitches, and show you how to change the bandages. Other than that, keep your hand dry, give it a break for a few days as long as you continue to experience pain; and I want you back in here in a week. If you notice any changes, new bleeding, or increasing pain, don't wait. Get back here immediately. Are you hearing me Mr. Arnold?"

"Yeah. Back here in a week. Anything goes wrong, come back right away," Jasper finally acknowledged, after having taken in everything else the doctor told him without so much as a word.

"Also, no more "glass jaw" battles Mr. Arnold."…

The sun was plunging rapidly and the temperature was following when Jasper, Pete at his side, emerged from the hospital. He was tired and still in some pain. The medication they had given him was wearing off. All Jasper wanted to do now was get home and forget about this whole day; the hospital, the cemetery, Samantha, and especially Alex, at lease for the night.

Pete drove them back to the cemetery where they had left Jasper's damaged car earlier in the day. For a good part of the drive he waited for an explanation from his best friend. Though he realized none would come, he also realized now was not the time to push for one; not yet anyway. Pete didn't know how to help his best friend. An abundance of words from one wasn't necessary to know what was going on with the other. He could only hope that Jasper would come around when he was ready. He noticed, though, Jasper returning to somewhat his old self; his old self since Samantha anyway, very quiet and distant. That, at least, was an improvement. He was pretty much out of it only a couple of hours ago.

Pete's concern as to whether or not Jasper would be able to drive himself home eased. _Good_, he mused to himself, _cause ole Malcolm really would have Jas fixing fence posts 'til he's 90 if he came home without his car and no explanation as to why. But just in case, he'd better follow his "partner in crime" and make sure he gets home okay_.

"What are you gonna tell your folks?" Pete's need to know got the better of him finally.

"I'm not going to tell them," Jasper answered sharply.

"Dude! How the hell are you going to hide that?" Pete pointed to the stark white bandages wrapped around Jasper's hand.

"Don't worry about it," was all Jasper would say.

Pete got Jasper back to the cemetery and his car, helped him brush the glass shards off the seats, and followed as he drove himself home. After insuring Jasper made it there okay, Pete took off.

END OF CHAPTER #9

18


End file.
